Hawk/Image Gallery
__FORCETOC__ Manga Character Profile= Hork1.png|Full Appearance Hawk design.png|Hawk character design |-| Plot= '}} Hork cleaning up the food scraps.png|Hawk cleaning up the food scraps Elizabeth liking Hork.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Hork_the_rust_knight.png|Hawk the Rust Knight Hork beating knights.png|Hawk beating some knights Hork pushing Alioni from the cliff.png|Hawk pushing Alioni from the cliff Hork scolding Meliods.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas ---- '}} Elizabeth, Hawk, and Meliodas travel through Forest of White Dream.png|Hawk travel through Forest of White Dream Multiple Hork's.png|Multiple Hawk's Meliodas hitting all the Horks with no mercy.png|Meliodas hitting all the Hawks with no mercy Gilthunder kicking Hork.png|Hawk kicked by Gilthunder Hork ready to face Gilthunder.png|Hawk ready to face Gilthunder ---- '}} Ban having fun on Hork.png|Ban having fun on Hawk Characters sleeping during crossing shooting stars.png ---- '}} andre and partner deceived.png black hound appears.png meliodas confronts black hound.png broken blade scares black hound.png Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth.png|Hawk running from the action with Elizabeth Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location.png|Elizabeth and Hawk arrive at King's location Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight.png|Elizabeth and Hawk trying to pull out the spear and become Hawk Knight Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas for loosing his weapon ---- '}} Hawk crying.png|Hawk crying Hawk being kick in the ass.png|Hawk being kicked Hawk selling ale2.png|Hawk selling ale Hawk proud to have sold many drinks.png|Hawk happy to have sold so many drinks Ban being carries by Hawk.png|Hawk carrying Ban Hawk attacking Geera.png|Hawk attacking Guila Hawk trying to save Elizabeth.png|Hawk trying to save Elizabeth Geera blow Hawk away.png|Guila blow Hawk away ---- '}} Hawk walking outside happy.png|Hawk walking outside happy Hawk almost been strick by King spear.png|Hawk almost been hit by King attack ---- '}} Hawk teleport as well.png|Hawk was teleport as well Hawk use Super Pork Loin Illusion.png|Hawk use Super Pork Loin Illusion Hawk break through the iron door.png|Hawk break through the iron door Hawk bleeding.png|Hawk bleeding Hawk used Rolling Ham Attack.png|Hawk used Rolling Ham Attack Hawk protecting Elizabeth.png|Hawk protecting Elizabeth from unknown Holy Knight Hawk teleported away.png|Hawk being teleported away Hawk in a unknown location.png|Hawk in a unknown location Ban surprised to see Hawk on the Horn.png|Ban surprised to see Hawk on the Horn Hawk confront Ban action.png|Hawk confront Ban Hawk taking Meliodas to Elizabeth.png|Hawk taking Meliodas to Elizabeth Hawk rushing to Elizabeth aid.png|Hawk rushing to Elizabeth aid Hawk protecting Meliodas and Elizabeth.png|Hawk protecting Meliodas and Elizabeth Hawk protecting his friends from Dead End.png|Hawk taking the Dead End attack Hawk ear ring fell off.png|Hawk ear ring fell off Hawk killed by Dead End.png|Hawk killed by Dead End Hawk revived.png|Hawk revived, but shrunken ---- '}} Hawk watching over Elizabeth.png|Hawk watching over Elizabeth Merlin befriend Hawk.png|Hawk befriend Merlin Hawk on Merlin head.png|Hawk on Merlin head Hawk defend his leftovers from Gilthunder.png|Hawk defend his leftover against Gilthunder ---- '}} Hawk after training.png|Hawk's training result Hawk and Oslo fighting against a Tyrant Dragon.png|Hawk tells how was his training ---- '}} Hawk bringing food.png|Hawk carrying food to the festival Hawk eating the Sand Crawler.png|Hawk eating a Sand Crawler |-| Special Chapters= '}} Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk going on a shopping trip Elizabeth and Hawk used up their shopping money.png|Elizabeth and Hawk using up their shopping money Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables.png|Elizabeth and Hawk's reaction after dropping the vegetables Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip.png|Elizabeth and Hawk reporting to Meliodas about the shopping trip ---- '}} Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia.png|Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk walking in Magnolia Hawk meet Happy.png|Hawk meet Happy Hawk upset.png|Hawk upset Hawk trying on cat ears.png|Hawk trying on cat ears ---- '}} Hawk scolding Ban for skipping work.png|Hawk scolding Ban for skipping work Meliodas saved Elizabeth from Bandits' Hideout.png|Hawk saved by Ban Boar Hat working.png|Hawk working at the Boar Hat ---- '}} Meliodas meet Hawk for the first time.png|Meliodas meet Hawk for the first time Meliodas and Hawk team up.png|Meliodas and Hawk team up Hawk wanted Pig Leg food.png|Hawk wanted Pig Leg food |-| Covers= Volume 1.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 1 Volume 3.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 3 Volume 5.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 5 Volume 11.png|Hawk on the cover of Volume 11 ---- Magazine Special 1.png|Magazine Special 3-2013 (Includes Extra 1) Issue13 29.png|Shounen Magazine 29-2013 (Includes Chapter 33) Magazine Special 2.png|Magazine Special 9-2013 (Includes Extra 2) Magazine Special 2014-03.png|Magazine Special 3-2014 (Iincludes Extra 3) Issue14 20.png|Shounen Magazine 20-2014 (Includes Side Story 2) ---- Chapter1.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 1 Chapter2.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 2 Chapter4.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 4 Chapter5.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 5 Chapter6.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapter9.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 9 Chapter10.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 10 Chapter12.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 12 Chapter13.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 13 Chapter15.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 15 Chapter16.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 16 Chapter17.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 17 Chapter19.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 19 Chapter23.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 23 Chapter27.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 27 Chapter29.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 29 Chapter37.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 37 Chapter40.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 40 Chapter43.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 43 Chapter47.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 47 Chapter49.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 49 Chapter50.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 50 Chapter51.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 51 Chapter53.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 53 Chapter54.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 54 Chapter58.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 58 Christmas Special Chapter.png|Hawk on the cover of Nanatsu no Taizai x Fairy Tail Chapter64.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 64 Chapter65.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter66.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 66 Chapter68.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 68 Chapter72.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 72 Chapter75.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 75 Chapter79.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 79 Chapter86.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 86 Chapter87.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 87 Chapter88.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 88 Chapter91.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 91 Chapter93.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 93 Chapter95.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 95 Chapter96.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 96 Extra 6.png|Hawk on the cover of Extra Chapter 6 Extra 7.png|Hawk on the cover of Extra Chapter 7 Chapter100.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 100 Chapter106.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 106 Chapter109.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 109 Chapter110.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 110 Chapter111.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 111 Chapter114.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 114 Chapter119.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 119 Chapter125.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 125 Chapter126.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 126 Chapter127.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 127 Chapter144.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 144 Chapter152.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 152 Chapter160.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 160 Chapter162.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 162 Chapter169.png|Hawk on the cover of Chapter 169 Anime Character Profile= Hawk anime character designs 1.png|Character Designs |-| Plot= '}} Hawk appears.png|Hawk appears Hawk cleaning up the food scraps.png|Hawk cleaning up the food scraps Elizabeth liking Hawk.png|Elizabeth liking Hawk Hawk the Rust Knight.png|Hawk the Rust Knight Hawk scolding Meliodas.png|Hawk scolding Meliodas ---- '}} Multiple Hawks.png|Imps imitating Hawk Meliodas beating all of the Hawks.png|Meliodas beating all of the Hawks The group meeting Diane.png|The group meeting Diane Diane trying to cook Hawk.png|Diane trying to cook Hawk Hawk returning to face Gilthunder.png|Hawk returning to face Gilthunder ---- '}} Hawk and Elizabeth getting away from Guila.png|Hawk and Elizabeth getting away from Guila Hawk and Elizabeth trying to pull out the spear to fight.png|Hawk and Elizabeth trying to pull out the spear to fight ---- '}} Hawk selling alcohol during the fight festival.png|Hawk selling alcohol during the fight festival Hawk carrying Ban1.png|Hawk carrying Ban Hawk trying to break the Perfect Shell.png|Hawk trying to break the Perfect Shell ---- '}} Meliodas resting on Hawk.png|Meliodas resting on Hawk Hawk protecting Elizabeth from Hendrickson's attack.png|Hawk protecting Elizabeth from Hendrickson's attack Hawk hit by Dead End.png|Hawk hit by Dead End Hawk killed by Dead End attack.png|Hawk killed by Dead End attack Elizabeth crying over Hawk's death.png|Elizabeth crying over Hawk's death Hawk revived, but shrunken.png|Hawk revived, but shrunken Group surprised by Hawk's revival.png|Group surprised by Hawk's revival Hawk loving Ban's cooking.png|Hawk loving Ban's cooking Other Merchandise= NnT Joker Red.png|Playing Cards: Joker Red Nanatsu no Taizai Clear File.png|Clear File Elizabeth and Hawk Bookmark.png|Bookmark Nanatsu no Taizai October 2013 Calendar.png|October 2013 Calendar Hawk Plush Toy Gift.png|Hawk's Plush Toy Gift Hawk Pouch.png|Hawk's Pouch Hawk Pass Case Front.png|Hawk Pass Case Front Hawk Pass Case Back.png|Hawk Pass Case Back Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 2.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu x Uno Wallpaper 3.png|Nanatsu no Taizai x Uno Nanatsu Story Bookmark.png|Bookmark Uno Dash Special 2 Wallpaper.png|Uno Dash Game Wallpaper Ichiban Kuji Clear File 9.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Ichiban Kuji Clear File 3.png|Ichiban Kuji Clear File Volume 8 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 8 Illustration Card (Animate) Volume 10 Illustration Card Animate.png|Volume 10 Illustration Card (Animate) |-| Twitter Icons= nanatsunotaizai_twicon_01.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_02.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_24.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_03.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_04.png nanatsunotaizai_twicon_18.png File:7_taizai_tw_icon_3.png File:7_taizai_tw_icon_6.png Twitter Icon Hawk.png Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries